


Wasteland

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Nemeton, something! Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>с кинк-феста </p>
<p>5-09. Дерек трахает Стайлза, когда за стенкой дрочит Питер, Стайлз не в курсе, Дерек очень даже. Без стерека, для парней это просто секс, а для Дерека ещё и способ вызвать ревность у дядюшки. Акцент на ощущениях Питера.</p>
<p>Дерек/Стайлз, грязные разговорчики, внутренние волки, something!Стайлз, намек на бладплей, DP, мат, частичный обоснуй, легкая крипота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland

 

Дерек медленно отодвигает тяжелую дверь лофта и пропускает Питера внутрь. Тот проходит в комнату и останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Послушай, я точно не помешаю? Я могу пойти к Крису, но у него там Элиссон приехала из колледжа… – Питер неловко обрывается на полуслове, когда Дерек в ответ только пожимает плечами.

– Стайлз в городе, – говорит он.

– О, понятно.

Стайлз, убедившись, что больше не нужно ни за кем присматривать и спасать Готэм-хилз от монстров, спокойно сдал выпускные тесты и без особых проблем поступил в Калифорнийский университет. И потом всего несколько раз приезжал навестить отца.

Питер помнил, как Стайлз приехал в прошлый раз. Его приезд совпал с возвращением Дерека. Тот пристроил Кору в колледж на юге штата, а сам решил осесть в Бикон Хилс. 

Они оба уже успели подзабыть случившееся. Ритуальные жертвоприношения, стая альф, Дженнифер, похищения родителей – все это только подтолкнуло Стайлза к Дереку, когда все закончилось и окончательно утряслось. Все хотели снова вернуться к обычной жизни.

Дитон настойчиво предупреждал, что после проведенного ритуала Скотт, Элиссон и Стайлз могут чувствовать себя несколько иначе, но Стайлз упорно твердил, что с ним все в порядке. Так, иногда от постоянной зубрежки бывает дурацкая бессонница. Питер до последнего приглядывал за ним, пока тот не укатил в Беркли на учебу.

– Серьезно, можешь остаться, – Дерек останавливается у стола и берет из вазы крупное красное яблоко. – Правда, стены здесь, – зубы впиваются в сочную мякоть, – тонковаты.

– У меня несколько сложных трехсторонних договоров, – быстро отвечает Питер. Он кладет на стол пластиковую папку с документами и вешает на спинку стула сумку с ноутбуком. – Думаю, мне будет не до ваших игр.

Дерек снова так равнодушно пожимает плечами, раз за разом кусая яблоко, что Питер невольно вслушивается волком в его сердечный ритм. И тот предсказуемо спокойный. 

В такие моменты Питер жалеет, что к стандартному набору оборотня забыли приложить хоть какую-нибудь версию устройства для чтения мыслей. 

– Как знаешь.

И Дерек уходит в душ.

Питер еще какое-то время стоит на месте. Потом снимает пальто и вешает его на кривоногую вешалку у двери. Та едва не падает, и Питер ловит ее буквально в последний момент.

Все его нутро – выжженное, омертвевшее – как будто сжимается, пульсирует и расходится от предвкушения чего-то. Пока Питер не может определить. Он собирает вещи и направляется в комнату, в которой раньше жил Айзек, пока тот еще был в стае Дерека.

Никаких посторонних мыслей, только работа и договоры перевода долга.

Питер устраивается на жестковатой кровати и поднимает крышку рабочего ноутбука.

Спустя полчаса входная дверь со скрежетом отъезжает в сторону, и Питер слышит торопливые шаги и топот кед по ламинату. Влажные поцелуи сменяются бормотанием Дерека, что Стайлз опять устраивает детский сад. Тот отбивает подачу, называя Дерека ворчливой старой перечницей. Наверняка, Стайлз запрыгнул на Дерека, и тот легко подхватил его под бедра, задержав так на какое-то время. В противоположную стену что-то резко и глухо стукнуло, и Питер понимает, что на работе сконцентрироваться будет еще сложнее, чем он предполагал: Дерек усадил Стайлза на низкий комод, стоящий у стены, и решил начать с предварительных ласк.  
Питер слишком четко слышит рваные выдохи Стайлза. Тот пытается хоть как-то продохнуть, пока Дерек терзает его рот поцелуями: он удивительным образом тоже успел соскучиться по Стайлзу. Поэтому вылизывает его, будто волк, помечая. 

– Эй, у тебя новый стол? – Стайлз смеется. Питер промахивается по клавише и резко зажимает Backspace, подчищая все ошибочно написанное предложение.

– Может, на кровати будет удобнее? – проникновенно говорит Дерек, и Питер против своей же воли выпускает когти, едва не испортив пластиковое покрытие клавиатуры ноутбука.

Вот черт.

Питер улавливает какой-то утвердительный ответ Стайлза. Шаги по комнате затихают и отдаляются: они вдвоем подходят к стоящей в другом углу комнаты большой кровати Дерека. Питер облегченно выдыхает, в надежде, что ему все же удастся поработать и составить хоть один договор.

– А может, сделаем как в прошлый раз? – зачем-то шепчет Стайлз, но Дерек непонятно фыркает. Скрип кровати перемешивается с шагами. – От прошлого видео я едва ладони в кровь не стер.

– Неплохой угол обзора? – голос Стайлза уже громче. Пружины матраса снова приглушенно скрипят, и, кажется, одежда с шорохом валится на пол.

– Прогнись, – просит Дерек. Раздается клацанье кнопок ноутбука – клик-клак – и Питер не выдерживает. Он раздраженно нажимает на «Сохранить» и откидывается на кровать.

– Покажи мне себя, – шорохи покрывала смешиваются с поскрипыванием матраса, а рука Питера уверенно ложится на его пах, накрывая заинтересовавшийся происходящим в соседней комнате член.

– Я подготовился, смотри, – Питер так и видит, как Стайлз, прикусывая губы, разводит ноги и приподнимает бедра, упираясь пятками, демонстрирует Дереку блестящую от смазки дырку. Он бы дорого отдал за то, чтобы тоже посмотреть.

Как же он сейчас завидует Дереку. Питер уже успел подзабыть это чувство. Оно выжигает огромную, с десяток Сахар, безжизненную пустыню от полюса до полюса. И сейчас Питер снова ощущает его иссушающую изнутри силу. 

– Хорошенько растянул себя? У нас мало времени, – говорит Дерек.

– Помнишь ту трехдюймовую пробку? – с придыханием отвечает Стайлз. Его слова сопровождаются влажными звуками и одним протяжным стоном. – Заткнул себя утром и вытащил только перед поездкой сюда.

Питер кожей чувствует, как сгущается в комнате воздух, как становится тяжело дышать от витающего в воздухе концентрированного возбуждения.

Собственная рука вытаскивает рубашку и расстегивает ширинку на брюках. Питер прикрывает глаза и на мгновение перестает слушать, что Дерек отвечает Стайлзу.

– Убери руки и не трогай себя, пока я не разрешу, – вкрадчивый голос Дерека раздается где-то совсем рядом, и Питер вздрагивает, убирая пальцы. Казалось бы, все живое в лофте не смело ослушаться приказа альфы.

Все, кроме Стайлза.

– О, господи, Дерек, – задушено стонет Стайлз.

– Руки, я сказал, – низкое рычание нисколько не отпугивает Стайлза, и тот пододвигается на кровати, уступая место Дереку.

– Ляг на живот и раздвинь ноги.

Питеру чудится, что Дерек становится слишком нетерпеливым: его выдает голос и ускоренный стук сердца.

– Вот так. Руки перед собой. Возьмись за перегородку. Отлично, – голос смещается. Питер размазывает выступившую смазку по члену и облизывает ладонь, увлажняя ее.

– Ну, вставь же мне, – просит Стайлз. – Пиздец, как же я соскучился по твоему члену.

– Что еще? 

Питер так и представляет, как Дерек сидит на кровати и, не отрываясь, смотрит на покорно прогнутую спину с острыми крыльями лопаток, подтянутую задницу и манящую дырку.

Волк заинтересованно поднимает голову и ведет носом, учуяв добычу.

Дерек не спешит. Он смотрит и неспешно оглаживает себя. Такому самоконтролю Питер тоже завидует. Сам он бы тут же набросился на любезно предоставленного Дереком щенка и вытрахал бы из него всю придурь.

Как Дереку это вообще удалось? Заманить, зацепить и заставить вцепиться в него всеми конечностями – не делая при этом ничего в ответ, просто позволяя быть с собой. Питер долго ломал голову над тем, почему именно Стайлз отказался от укуса, но так ни к чему и не пришел: Стайлз сказал правду там, в паркинге. 

А ведь Питеру бы так хотелось заиметь рядом кого-то похожего на Стайлза. Кого-то с такой же гибкой психикой и слегка раздвинутыми границами видения мира. Кого-то, кто бы не свалил в ужасе, как только увидел светящиеся неестественным цветом глаза, набор острых клыков и когтей. Стайлз так удачно сочетал в себе все эти качества, что Питер уже в который раз ловил себя на мысли, что хочет прибрать его к рукам. Но каждый раз вовремя одергивал себя, убеждая, что Стайлз целиком и полностью принадлежит только Дереку.

– Просто вставь мне, давай, Дерек! Чего ты ждешь? – едва ли не орет Стайлз, и Питер ежится от чересчур резкого звука: будто над самым ухом прокричали.

Питер падает лицом в подушку, все еще сжимая пальцами член. Подушка пахнет пончиками из Данкен Донатс и немного Корой. Питер беззвучно выдыхает, думая о том, думает ли Дерек, какую картинку они со Стайлзом ему показывают.

Или же нет. Пальцы скользят по обнаженной головке, Питер выпускает когти, снова мысленно врезаясь в песок своей пустоши.

Убеждения о принадлежности Стайлза с треском ломаются. Питер гонит вспыхнувшую мысль и она с шипением растворяется. 

Дерек предлагает ему своего щенка? Пусть лучше держит его на цепи. Иначе Питер воспользуется приглашением и разделит с ним добычу.

– Да! – эхом разносится по лофту, отражаясь от стен. – Вот так, еще! – крики Стайлза перемешиваются со скрипом кровати и ритмичным постукиванием ее каркаса о стенку. 

Питер тут же генерирует новую картинку: распластанный на кровати влажный Стайлз и лежащий на нем тяжелый Дерек. Он прижимает ноги Стайлза своими к постели и с оттяжкой долбит подготовленную для него дырку.

– О, господи, Дерек, сильнее! – Стайлз срывается на какой-то протяжный вой. Питер уже так близок к собственному финишу, что не успевает заглушить свой стон подушкой.

Из-за стены доносится какая-то возня, слышно, как Дерек клацает зубами.

– Что это, Дерек? Подними меня обратно, сейчас же кровь носом пойдет, – полузадушено возмущается Стайлз и тут же затыкается, обрываясь криком.

И Питер снова представляет, как Стайлз, мокрый и дрожащий, стоит на лопатках, свесившись с кровати, и опирается на руки, а Дерек сверху крепко держит его за бедра и дерет в задницу. Мошонка мягко шлепается о ягодицы Стайлза, и тот вскрикивает, заходясь в долгожданном мучительно остром оргазме.

Питер кое-как глушит стоны в покрывале и вытирается им же.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз шевелится и полностью стекает на пол, но Дерек тащит его к себе.

– Разлегся тут, хмуроволк, – Стайлз беззлобно пинает Дерека локтем в бок. – Есть хочется. Сделаешь мне своих кособоких сэндвичей? Нужно подкрепиться для второго раунда.

И Дерек лениво поднимается, напоследок шлепнув Стайлза по голому бедру. Тот ойкает и пытается дотянуться до отходящего Дерека ногой. 

Питер снова открывает один из созданных документов и видит надпись «Контракт №» и проставленную сегодняшнюю дату. С таким же успехом он мог бы остаться в своей квартире и смотреть, как работники клининг–сервиса убирают последствия потопа.

– О, узнаю крошку-сэндвича и овощного великана, – Стайлз впивается зубами в тост с ветчиной, сыром и ломтем крупного помидора. – Сейчас намусорю тебе, будешь вертеться, как носорог Сэм, пока не прилетит канарейка. Что такое? Крутые альфы не едят шоколадное печенье?

– Заткнись, – выдыхает Дерек, укладываясь рядом со Стайлзом. Он утаскивает одну помидорку-черри и раскусывает ее.

– Фирменный сэндвич от Хейла, – довольно бубнит Стайлз с набитым ртом, разбрасывая вокруг себя ошметки хлеба.

– Послушай, – Дерек поднимает руку и ведет кончиками пальцев по спине Стайлза, очерчивая тупым ногтем каждый выступающий позвонок. – Если хочешь, я могу предложить другой фирменный сэндвич от Хейлов, – он приподнимается сам. – Питер, зайдешь к нам? – чуть громче говорит Дерек в сторону двери комнаты Питера.

И Питер чувствует, как летит в пропасть, тщательно смоделированную им же самим.

Он приподнимается с кровати и застывает, все еще оглушенный собственным оргазмом. Питеру кажется, что все это - игры его воображения. Волк притих: он тоже вслушивается в происходящее за стенкой.

\- Питер?

Голос Дерека звучит приглушенно, но настойчиво. Это совсем не похоже на зов Альфы, волк упирается всеми лапами и настороженно смотрит. Питер легко отпинывает его в сторону и выходит в общую комнату.

Стайлз удивленно таращится на Питера и смешно тыкает пальцем в Дерека.

\- Дерек, ты совсем ебнулся, да? - как-то тихо говорит Стайлз. Пустая тарелка с крошками летит на пол, и Стайлз поспешно прикрывается одеялом, оставляя Дерека раскрытым. Тому, кажется, наплевать: он закидывает руки за голову и вытягивает ноги, нисколько не смущаясь собственной наготы. Обманчиво расслабленный Дерек заставляет Питера нервничать.

\- Вы больные придурки, - шепчет Стайлз. Он поднимается и, придерживая одеяло на себе, гордо уходит в ванную комнату.

Питер провожает его взглядом и успевает зацепиться за припухшие отметины на бедре Стайлза. Кровь запеклась на покрасневших краях - наверное, это достаточно больно. На мгновение ему чудится, что Стайлз, точнее то, что мелькнуло у двери ванной, - огромное окровавленное бесформенное существо. Словно бахромчатые капилляры, артерии и вены вдруг разом взорвались и окатили человеческое тело черной ядовитой кровью.

Питер тут же смаргивает подступивший морок и трет пальцами глаза.

\- Ты видел? 

Едва за Стайлзом закрывается дверь, и Питер слышит, как приглушенно шумит вода, Дерек поднимается.

\- Видел это? - повторяет он свой вопрос.

И Питер совсем не знает, что ему ответить. Он нервно сглатывает и отлипает от стены.

\- Что с ним такое? - озадаченно спрашивает Питер. Сердце торопливо отсчитывает ритм, но видимой причины для волнения нет, и это здорово напрягает.

\- Не знаю, - Дерек влезает в джинсы и застегивает их на голом теле. - Дитон говорит, это Неметон зовет своих детей.

Питер вспоминает, как яму с корнями того огромного дуба залили бензином и подожгли. Они впятером стояли и смотрели на полыхающее дикое пламя. Элиссон вцепилась в руку Скотта, а тот молча следил за всполохами и слушал противный треск. Стайлз поглядывал то на Дерека, то на Питера. Питер отчетливо помнил, что Стайлз тогда что-то еле слышно шептал. А когда все догорело, первым бросился к джипу и уехал.

\- Вот как, - Питер прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся из ванной. Какое-то липкое и неприятное волнение норовило забраться под кожу.

\- Когда он в первый раз приехал сюда, я нашел его ночью в той яме с пеплом, - тихо говорит Дерек. - Он лежал там измазанный в крови и грязи и прижимал к себе окровавленную тушу оленя с перерезанным горлом. Я отвез Стайлза к себе. Утром он залез ко мне в постель, а ближе к вечеру я потащил его к Дитону. 

\- Это его теория насчет возрождения Неметона? - Питер подбирает подходящие кусочки паззла. - Но мы же сожгли корни дерева. 

\- Но тьма в их сердцах осталась. Она и движет ими, - Дерек подбирает с пола тарелку и ставит ее на стол. - Дитон говорит, теперь им нужна связь с кем-то, к кому они испытывают сильные чувства. Стайлз, наверное, это сразу понял, раз так уверенно набросился на меня в то утро.

\- И магия тянется к магии. Скажи, ты поэтому начал с ним встречаться? - криво улыбается Питер.

\- Ты о чем? - непонимающе хмурится Дерек.

\- Три умершие не своей смертью подружки в твоем анамнезе. Думаешь, на четвертый раз все изменится? - Питер чувствует, как чешутся у Дерека когти, и что ему, возможно, прилетит этими когтями, но все равно задает свой вопрос.

\- Тут все по-другому, - Дерек останавливается посреди комнаты и оглядывается на ванную, явно прислушиваясь к звукам. Стайлза нет всего около десяти минут, но ощущение чего-то темного нависшего над ними, не покидает Питера еще с того момента, как он переступил порог лофта этим вечером. Он тоже прислушивается, выискивая среди шума воды сердечный стук.

Когда из ванной вдруг раздается звон разбитого стекла и громкие ругательства, они оба вздрагивают. Питер втягивает полезшие от неожиданности когти.

\- Я в порядке! - кричит Стайлз. - Уронил стакан с зубными щетками.

Питер так и слышит, как Дерек медленно глубоко вдыхает и шумно выдыхает. И думает, понимает ли тот, во что ввязался.

\- Я пойду, - поспешно говорит Питер. - Развлекайтесь.

\- Если я скажу, - Дерек поворачивается к нему и преграждает собой путь к выходу, - что Стайлз заинтересован в тебе не меньше, чем во мне, ты останешься?

Несколько секунд Питер оглушен взорвавшейся в голове бомбой.

\- Он ясно дал понять, что недолюбливает меня.

\- Ну да, и не только он, - Дерек улыбается.

Дверь ванной с грохотом открывается, и наружу вываливается мокрый Стайлз. Полотенце так низко повязано на его бедрах, что в любой момент готово свалиться. 

Питер скользит взглядом по телу Стайлза вслед за мелкой капелькой воды, сорвавшейся с кончика волос к его плечу. Он так и хочет провести языком путь, проделанный этой каплей: от плеча вниз, неспешно обвести сосок и сжать его зубами так, чтобы Стайлз вскрикнул, и дальше прямо, через живот, и в конце прикусить кожу внизу живота, чуть левее, ближе к бедру.

\- Какого хера этот еще здесь? - Стайлз указывает пальцем на Питера и останавливается, выпуская из рук одеяло.

\- Я уже ухожу, - поспешно говорит Питер и поправляет на себе рубашку.

Стайлз подходит к куче одежды и наклоняется, чтобы вытащить свои вещи. Он сердито сопит и отворачивается ото всех, натягивая на себя боксеры и джинсы. Дерек подозрительно молчит, глядя, как Стайлз собирается, но ничего не делает.

\- Нет, это я ухожу, - наконец говорит Стайлз. Он подхватывает кеды и делает несколько шагов к двери.  
И тут Дерек успевает схватить его за руку. Он прижимается к нему сзади и медленно кладет обе ладони на его живот.

\- Останься, - шепчет Дерек в его волосы. Ладони неспешно ползут вниз, за пояс джинсов, и Стайлз крупно вздрагивает, роняя кеды на пол.

От вибрирующего шепота у Питера все внутри сжимается. Стайлз запрокидывает голову назад, и Дерек медленно ведет носом по открытой шее.

Питер шумно выдыхает и сглатывает скопившуюся слюну.

Дерек подталкивает Стайлза к кровати. Тот мягкий, будто сладкий желейный мишка, и позволяет себя вести.

\- Я же шутил, когда говорил насчет Питера, - выдыхает Стайлз, устраиваясь на кровати. Он ногами прижимает к себе Дерека, и тот осторожно падает на него сверху. 

Питер смотрит, как они целуются, и потом уходит к себе в комнату. Он быстро собирает вещи. Вся эта дурацкая ситуация начинала его раздражать. Но в то же время слова Дерека о привязанности Стайлза словно разбудили в нем желание добиваться своего и идти до конца, прогибая все под себя.

\- Трусливый дядюшка собрался свалить как перепуганный вомбат? - хрипло окликает его Стайлз. 

Питер выходит из комнаты и снова застает новую картину: Дерек приспустил свои джинсы, а Стайлз, сидя на кровати, отсасывает ему, помогая себе рукой. Он выпускает член изо рта с соблазнительно звонким чмоком, и Питер останавливается. Он кладет на стол ноутбук и документы и подходит к кровати.

Волк с интересом поглядывает на Альфу, перемазанного натекшей черной кровью, и не торопится ступать лапами в огромную лужу.

Питер косится на стоящий на столе ушедший в спящий режим ноутбук.

\- Дерек, включай запись, - просит Стайлз, глядя на остановившегося перед ним Питера.

Дерек послушно отходит колдовать с ноутбуком и веб-камерой, а Стайлз по-хозяйски лезет руками расстегивать брюки Питера. Тот не сопротивляется, переживая тот неловкий момент, когда желаемое исполняется, а ты стоишь и не знаешь, что делать со всем свалившимся на голову.

\- Признавайся, - Стайлз облизывает розовые губы, - как долго ты хотел присунуть Дереку? Это началось еще с Пейдж? Ты ревновал его?

Точно, Кора говорила, сколько реальных сценариев развития истории Дерека тогда придумал Стайлз, раззадоренный тем, что уличил Питера во вранье. Питер сжимает губы и глубоко дышит носом, когда Стайлз приоткрывает рот и вбирает член.

\- Я завидовал Дереку, - на выдохе признается Питер. - Подходит под какую-нибудь твою теорию?

Дерек поворачивается к ним и смотрит, как Стайлз берет в рот член Питера. 

\- Такого варианта не было, - Стайлз отстраняется и облизывается, продолжая работать рукой. - Дерек же был младше тебя. Какой смысл завидовать малявке?

Дерек удивленно приподнимает брови, глядя на Питера.

\- О, не отвечай. Наверняка вся ваша семейка была чокнутой, - Стайлз усердно трет большим пальцем головку и склоняется, чтобы пощекотать языком мошонку. - Я вот все думаю, натянул ли ты Пейдж, пока она была теплая, или…

Питер с рычанием отшвыривает Стайлза от себя. Тот падает на кровать и расплывается в победной улыбке. Дерек перехватывает руку Питера и впивается в нее когтями.

\- Прекрати! - рычит тот. И Питер снова тянется волком к Альфе, спрашивая, не пора ли ставить на место зарвавшегося щенка. Альфа просто насторожен и показывает зубы, намекая, что скорее может поставить на место бету, поднявшего руку на его щенка.

В себя его приводит новое прикосновение. Питер еще не успел мысленно перебрать все сто восемь бусин, чтобы мгновенно вспыхнувшая ярость отступила, как Стайлз берется за его запястье и принимается слизывать кровь с прорезанной когтями Альфы ладони.

Лучшего способа прийти в себя не было: Питера словно окатывает ледяной волной. Он поспешно отдергивает руку.

Дерек подталкивает его в спину, и Питер невольно делает шаг вперед. Стайлз на кровати поднимается, завороженно глядя на них двоих. Он расстегивает джинсы и стаскивает их с себя.

\- Неужели удалось тебя расшевелить, - ухмыляется Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее. Он подползает к спинке кровати и раскидывает ноги. Член напряженно прилипает к животу и Стайлз обхватывает его пальцами, принимаясь неторопливо дрочить.

Дерек уже успевает вышагнуть из джинсов, но Питер все еще стоит одетый и напряженный.

\- Ну, релакс. Так и будешь на меня смотреть? - стонет Стайлз, оглаживая себя.

И Питер невольно засматривается на такого Стайлза. Когда только Дерек успел его так развратить? Он послушно раздевается и присаживается на край кровати.

Стайлз тут же перебирается к нему и насаживается ртом на член, явно желая завершить начатое. Дерек устраивается на кровати рядом с ним. Он трогает Стайлза за бедро и подтягивает его повыше. Стайлз послушно прогибается, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. 

Питер шумно сглатывает, когда его член снова оказывается в жарком плену. Стайлз немного неумело пытается пропустить член в горло, но его усердие компенсирует недостаток опыта, и спустя какое-то время Питера почти подбрасывает на месте, когда головка проскальзывает в вибрирующую влажную тесноту. Он машинально кладет ладонь на затылок и слегка надавливает. Стайлз тут же отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться.

\- Не трогай меня, - он сверкает глазами и быстро-быстро дышит. - Одно неудачное движение и…

Он не успевает договорить, потому что падает лицом в постель. Дерек, которому надоело покачивание задницей перед носом, тоже принялся за Стайлза. Он удерживает его за бедра и вылизывает поясницу, подбираясь языком ниже. Питеру не видно, что именно происходит, но судя по почти бессознательно валяющемуся Стайлзу, Дерек умело ласкает его языком. Он время от времени отстраняется, чтобы проталкивать в дырку пальцы, и Стайлз шумно реагирует на все это. 

Питер решает напомнить о себе и перетаскивает Стайлза к себе на колени. Тот утыкается взмокшим лбом в его бедро и тяжело дышит. А потом повторно берется за его член, снова и снова проталкивая его в самое горло.

\- Дерек, - жалобно стонет Стайлз и отодвигается за несколько секунд до оргазма Питера, и тот зло тащит его за волосы обратно. - Четыре пальца - это уже слишком.

\- В самый раз, - отзывается Дерек.

\- Черт, - Питер тянет Стайлза к своему члену. Его трясет, он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз отвлекался. Стайлз утирает мокрое лицо и опять забирает член губами. И вскоре покорно сглатывает, когда Питер, удерживая его на месте, спускает ему в рот.

Питер сыто откидывается на спину, глядя на Стайлза, слизывающего остатки семени с его члена. По телу расходится странное ощущение легкости. Казалось бы, все мысли и опасения вытекли вместе с мозгами через сперму.

Дерек завозился сзади, и Стайлз тихо вскрикивает, отползая в сторону, к Питеру.

\- Больно! - хныкнув, он ложится, перекинувшись через лежащего Питера поперек. Тот запускает ладонь в его волосы и прижимает к себе. Стайлз шипит от такой своеобразной ласки, но ничего не говорит вслух. Питер с наслаждением облизывает влажную от пота шею, ключицы и стискивает пальцами напряженные горошины сосков.

\- Ты в него ладонь собрался засунуть? - интересуется Питер. Стайлз вздрагивает под его руками и блаженно жмурится, когда Питер ведет выпущенными когтями по его члену, слегка надавливая. Ему нравится, как Стайлз дрожит и волнуется, но не спешит отодвигаться.

\- Что-то вроде того, - Дерек тянется за свалившимся на пол тюбиком смазки. Питер равнодушно оглядывает его тело и переводит взгляд на тяжелый, увитый венами член, и невольно сравнивает размеры. 

И тут у него облом по всем пунктам.

Тем временем Стайлз отмирает и шевелится. Он разводит бедра и ведет пальцами вниз, к поджавшейся мошонке. Стайлз сползает ниже и приподнимает бедра, снова раскрываясь перед Дереком, и трогает пальцами припухшие края дырки. Дерек отвлекается от сосредоточенного смазывания своего члена и неотрывно пялится вниз, между ног Стайлза.

\- Ох, черт, - Стайлз проталкивает в себя несколько пальцев и откидывается на Питера, мазнув волосами по его груди. - В меня теперь два твоих члена засунуть можно.

Питер слышит, как Альфа ревниво скалится, и замирает на месте, не понимая, что ему делать дальше. Намек кристально прозрачен, но, кажется, сам Стайлз все еще был уверен, что дело закончится далеко идущим петтингом и минетами.

\- На то и был расчет, - говорит Дерек и тянет Стайлза за ногу к себе. Стайлз послушно заваливается на него сверху, но тут же собирается и становится на колени по обе стороны от его бедер.

Питер тоже поднимается и берет лежащий на матрасе тюбик. 

Влажные поцелуи заполняют тишину, Стайлз прогибается, цепляясь руками за деревянную спинку кровати, позволяя Дереку заткнуть себя.

Питер уверен: никто из них теперь не отпустит Стайлза. Даже если бы тот стал кричать или угрожать, они бы все равно учуяли сладковатый привкус обмана - слава встроенному волчьему детектору лжи.

Глядя как Стайлз осторожно насаживается на член Дерека, медленно пропуская в себя головку, Питер принимается готовиться. Он не желает упустить такой шанс. Питер выдавливает немного смазки в ладонь и размазывает ее по стволу. 

Когда Стайлз начинает кричать, заглушая хлюпающие звуки, с которыми член Дерека раз за разом вторгается в его растянутую дырку, Питер кладет ладонь на его спину. Дерек мгновенно ловит этот посыл и замедляется. Стайлз обессиленно падает ему на грудь и сам не замечает, как слюнявит ему шею. Дерек перехватывает его бедра жесткой хваткой и удерживает на месте.

\- Хейло-сэндвич? - надсадно выдыхает Стайлз в шею Дерека. - Как я сразу не догадался.

И Питер подбирается к ним ближе. Он становится на колени, и Стайлз, чувствуя этот нужный момент, еще больше прогибается и отставляет задницу, едва не соскальзывая с члена Дерека. Питер для верности смазывает себя еще раз, приставляет головку к растянутой дырке и слегка надавливает.

Стайлз только хнычет, когда оказывается зажатым между двумя оборотнями. Питер придерживает его за плечи и медленно въезжает внутрь по смазке. Дерек делает какое-то неуловимое движение и тоже оказывается внутри почти на всю длину.

\- Дерек, - скулит Стайлз, растекаясь по телу Дерека сплошной лужицей дрожащего удовольствия. Он судорожно цепляется за его плечи, и Питер чувствует, как плотно его член облегает чужая дырка. Его даже не смущает наличие Дерека рядом, в непосредственной близости от его члена.

\- Только не порвите меня, - зачем-то просит Стайлз.

\- Мы осторожно, - говорит Дерек и приподнимает бедра, и Питер тоже толкается вперед, на пробу. Стайлз одобрительно вздыхает и кусает губы.

Когда они с Дереком находят идеальный ритм, двигаясь поочередно, Стайлз уже превращается в скулящий бесформенный комок. Питер был уверен, что Стайлз скоро начнет кончать всухую, когда он только-только почувствовал, как Альфа подпустил его к своему щенку. Сокращающиеся гладкие стенки подбрасывают его к собственному финишу, в то время как Дерек уже давно спускает внутрь и обмякает, явно собираясь на еще один заход.

Питер бесцеремонно сдергивает с него Стайлза, и тот безвольно перетекает на бок, оказываясь на спине в неестественной позе. Но этого Питеру вполне достаточно, чтобы жестко удерживая его за подбородок, кончить в приоткрытый рот, и потом завороженно смотреть, как Стайлз с наслаждением облизывается.

Стайлз разваливается на кровати подобно морской звезде: он разводит все конечности в стороны, не заботясь о том, что пяткой едва не стукнул Дерека по лицу. Тот уворачивается и подтягивает его за ногу ближе, чтобы мстительно впиться человеческими зубами в лодыжку. Стайлз оживает и безуспешно пытается убрать ногу, но Дерек вдруг начинает вылизывать ему ступню.

Питеру достается рукой по лицу, но он не возражает, наблюдая за их играми. Внутри него разливается непонятное умиротворение. Волк, сыто свернувшись в своем углу, только дежурно ведет ушами.  
Спустя какое-то время они втроем идут на кухню, чтобы снова подкрепиться. Стайлз так нарывается, что они трахают его по очереди, усадив на кухонный стол. Он так и остается там лежать, когда Питер приносит тарелки для пиццы.

 

Уже ближе к утру, когда Стайлз, затраханный и засыпающий на ходу, все же отключается на кровати, Питер внимательно смотрит на Дерека, в попытках считать его состояние.

Дерек укладывается по другую сторону от Стайлза и как-то криво усмехается.

\- Я держу его, - говорит Дерек. - Дитон сказал, что нужно просто не оставлять их одних. У Скотта с Элиссон все прекрасно. А Стайлз… - он с какой-то нежностью ведет по его спине ладонью, и Стайлз что-то сонно бубнит про сэндвичи. - Ему нужно немного больше.

Питер кивает, решая больше ничего не уточнять. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза и подобраться под одеяло, он генерирует нужную картинку: Дерек, перемазанный в черной крови, стоя по колено в затхлой воде болота, уверенно держит на руках Стайлза.

Питер задерживает дыхание и группируется, как перед прыжком в воду. Он мысленно позволяет темной воде обтечь себя и раскидывает руки в стороны.

Больше никто не останется один.


End file.
